


Potter's Patisserie

by skriftlig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skriftlig/pseuds/skriftlig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry owns a bakery. Draco works for him. Someone orders some x-rated cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter's Patisserie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kayoko for the Halloween fest at hd_owlpost for her wonderful prompt _penis cookies_!

Harry had done his best, but this was asking too much. He'd agreed to hire Draco as an intern as a favour to Ron, though he suspected his girlfriend was the real mastermind behind the idea. It was certainly Pansy who persuaded Draco to work for him. Predictably, Draco had refused to cook, clean or handle any sort of customer interaction (though Harry wasn't actually complaining about this one), so Harry had been forced to give him the only job he could think of: life model.

Potter's Patisserie was a bakery specialising in charmed cakes. Harry was known for his decorating skills and for the tricky charm work that made his cakes move and grow and generally delight his customers. The arrangement with Draco had led to more than one argument, but Harry couldn't deny it had definitely had some good moments, like when Malfoy had had to dress up as a Muggle pirate for a child's birthday cake order.

Right now, Malfoy was lounging against the kitchen door frame, waiting for Harry's next instruction. Harry blinked at the parchment and re-read the order. Yes, it still said the same thing, and no, there was no way this was going to happen.

“Well, Potter. What is it now?”

Harry looked up at him. Embarrassingly, he felt a blush creep up his face. He tossed the letter to Draco.

“Penis cookies?”

Harry nodded mutely. He expected an outburst from Draco – about the same scale as when Harry had told him he'd had to dress up as a Muggle ballerina – but Draco was strangely silent.

“You don't have to do it.” He looked up at Draco, who was just staring at him. “Obviously.”

“And let you fire me for not doing my job? I don't think so.”

Harry gaped at him. “You _want_ to do this?”

“It seems to me that either I get my cock out for you now, Potter, or I get it out for Pansy to cut off when she hears you've fired me.”

“No, no! Seriously, Draco, it's fine. I'm not going to fire you. I can use something else.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“I don't know.” Something that I haven't wanked over. “A banana.”

“A banana?” Draco sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

“Potter, I can assure you there is not a banana in the world that can match my cock.”

Before Harry could reply, Draco turned on his heel and strode from the room. “I'll be right back,” he called.

This could not be happening. Harry was not about to attempt to cook while Draco Malfoy's naked penis was in the same room. He busied himself with the cake mixture – mixing the butter, sugar, and other ingredients together in a large bowl. There was no sign of Draco for a while and Harry began to think he wasn't going to come back. He chided himself for being so stupid – of course Draco wasn't actually going to strip in Harry's kitchen just because some witch was celebrating her hen night with explicitly-shaped cookies. Gradually, he folded the flour into the bowl, carefully working the dough until it was fluffy and smooth. He was so engrossed in making sure the mixture had just the right texture, that he didn't hear Draco until he spoke.

“So, where would you like me?”

Harry's head snapped up and he saw Draco standing just inside the doorway. He was completely naked, with the pink of his nipples and small patch of dark blond hair between his legs the only colour on his pale body. Harry couldn't help his gaze travel down to Draco's cock, and, fucking hell, he was _hard_. The bowl shot out of his hands and only Harry's quick reflexes kept the dough from sailing across the room.

Draco chuckled as he sauntered forwards. His body was lean; Harry wondered if he still played Quidditch because his thighs were toned and the outline of muscles were visible on his chest and stomach. He hopped up onto one of the ovens, letting one leg dangle over the front, with the other bent and resting on the oven top, giving Harry a great view of his cock. It was quite long and stuck straight out from his lap, with the tip smoothly curving down to the ridge of his foreskin. Quite simply, it was beautiful – just like the rest of him.

Harry watched as Draco's hand ran along the length of his fucking perfect cock, before gripping tightly around the base. Harry felt his own cock swell beneath his apron. Slowly, Draco moved his hand up, until the tip was covered by his fist. By some miracle, Harry managed to pull his eyes upwards to look at Draco. He hoped his mouth had not been hanging open.

“What are you doing?” he groaned, not even embarrassed at how strained his voice came out.

Draco just smirked. “I've got to keep it up.”

Harry fixed his gaze back on the bowl of dough. He scattered some flour on the counter in front of him and scooped a large dollop of dough on top.

“So what's the plan for these cookies?”

Merlin, it wasn't bad enough that he had to appear in control with Draco currently touching himself about ten feet away, but now Draco expected Harry to be able to have a conversation too? He cleared his throat.

“Just shape them I guess.”

It was a pathetic answer and clearly Draco thought so too. He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“I think you should put white chocolate inside them,” he said firmly. “So when the person bites into them, molten white chocolate oozes out.”

Harry took a break from shaping to lean against the counter. Draco often came up with suggestions for the cakes Harry made, and they were always ridiculous. But, right now, this sounded like the best fucking idea in the world. He took a deep breath.

“And how am I supposed to know what that should look like?”

Draco smiled – a slow, sensual smile that made Harry's heart-rate reach dangerous levels.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Draco sped up his movements, letting his hand pump his cock purposefully. Harry attacked his cookie with the same determination, shaping two circles for balls and a long cylinder for the cock. His hands ran up the sides of the dough and, casting a few quick glances at Draco for inspiration, he smoothed the tip of the cookie cock in an even curve. The mixture was warm and sticky under his fingers and he closed his eyes briefly to imagine he was touching the real thing.

Draco's low moan brought him to his senses and he looked quickly at Draco, who thankfully hadn't seemed to notice that Harry had just been molesting a cookie. Wordlessly (because speaking was way out of his ability right now), he Summoned a piece of Swiss white chocolate and pressed it down into the middle of the cookie.

His hand was shaking as he withdrew it, as he stared at Draco again. His head was tipped back, exposing the long line of his pale throat and he moaned again, louder this time, as his hand jerked around his cock. His hips thrust upwards and Harry saw streams of white spurt from his dick, landing on his thigh.

Normally, Harry insisted on doing the baking part the Muggle way – taking care to construct all the cakes by hand and then using magic on the decorations. But there was no way he'd be able to cope with making another single cookie after this. His dick was painfully hard now and he crushed it into the counter in front of him for friction.

He heard Draco's deep breathing from across the room. He was lying down on the oven, his chest rising and falling quickly and one arm thrown across his face. Harry wondered if he'd ever be able to look at the oven again without picturing Draco's gorgeous body draped over it.

Harry picked his wand from his apron pocket and cast a quick replicating charm until he had fifty cock cookies all laid neatly out on trays. He levitated them into an oven – not the one currently supporting Draco – and set the timer for ten minutes.

Draco had his head to the side so that he could see Harry. He lifted an arm and crooked his finger. Harry obeyed, moving closer until he was standing next to Draco. Draco patted the oven top next to his head, and, curiously, Harry jumped up to sit there.

Draco hummed lightly, then, far too gracefully for someone who just came, rolled off the front of the oven to kneel in front of Harry. Harry's cock realised what was going to happen before Harry did, and it twitched in anticipation, causing the apron to sway.

Slowly, but firmly, Draco pushed Harry's apron up out of the way and then undid his trousers. Carefully, he pulled Harry's cock out of his pants, letting it spring up eagerly. Draco looked at Harry and ran his tongue up his entire length. Harry groaned in pleasure as Draco licked him again.

He looked down at Draco, watching as he closed his lips over Harry's tip and then swallowed him nearly all the way down. Dracos head moved back and forth as his warm mouth sucked and licked. It didn't take long before Harry felt the familiar sensation spreading through his body. Falling forwards, he put his hands on Draco's hair, tightening his hold, trying to warm him. But Draco just sucked harder, deeper and Harry heard himself calling out, gripping strands of Draco's hair for support as he came.

 _Ding!_

Draco rocked back onto his heels, looking up at Harry with a grin.

“Well, that was interesting.”

Harry could only nod.

“I'm going to get dressed now,” Draco said, and Harry watched his firm arse walk away.

It took Harry a few minutes before he trusted his legs to support him, but when he had tucked himself away, he retrieved the cookies from the oven. They had risen to a perfect size and were a delicious golden colour. Harry grinned as he thought about their fillings. Working quickly, he stacked them in a Potter's Patisserie box, complete with a stabilising and shrinking charm for their delivery, and carried the box through to the office. He found an owl and started to attack the little box to its leg.

“You can admit it now, you know.”

Harry looked up. He was almost sad to see Draco's body covered up again.

“Admit what?”

“You sent the order, didn't you?”

Harry pulled the string sharply in surprise and the owl hooted angrily. “Me? I thought you sent it. You know, as an excuse to show me your bits.”

Draco huffed. “I don't need to fake an order to show you my bits, Potter.” He gave Harry another sly glance. “Although as you're my boss, I guess you can order me to do whatever you want.”

Harry practically threw the owl out of the shop before grabbing Draco and Apparating away.

 

\+ + +

 

The owl flew through the open window, glad to be out of the cool night air. It waited as the package was removed, greedily taking the treat the male human offered it. A small owl buzzed over to it, flapping its wings excitedly in an altogether undignified way. The owl ignored it as a female joined the first human, slipping one hand around the male and the other reaching out to stroke the owl's head.

“And that, Weasley,” said the female, “is how to execute a cunning Slytherin plan.”


End file.
